newscapepros_falloutfandomcom-20200214-history
Cory
"Ohhh....my head....where am I?" -Corey, after exiting Vault 111 '''Corey '''is the protagonist and main character of NewScapePro's ''Fallout ''Role Play. Due to the radiation of the nuclear apocalypse, Corey's face was fused with a camera, and he was put in Vault 111 to keep him from being killed by the radiation. Overview Corey is a man who was put in Vault 111 to keep him safe from the radiation and alive as the nuclear apocalypse broke out. Unfortunately, the radiation got to him, and his face was fused together with a camera. Personality Corey is primarily nice to the other group members, and shows charisma and intelligence throughout the series. He takes on the role of the leader of the group. Pre-Apocalypse Corey lived in a town a mile away from Vault 111. Nothing is known about his relatives or family except for Dawn, who was his household cleaning appliance/robot. Right before the explosion, Corey was looking through a camera, presumably taking a picture, and when the explosion came, his face fused with the camera due to the radiation. He was later put in Vault 111 to protect him from further damage of radiation, where he spent 200 years. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 After leaving Vault 111, Corey is attacked by a Ghoul. Before almost being devoured by it, a wolf comes in and kills and eats it. They later decide to become friends and check out a house together in search of food. Corey later tells the wolf about the town he used to live in, and they decide to head there. After discovering his old house, they decide to search it for remaining supplies. Corey heads to the attic, and finds his Remington 870. He then heads to the basement, and finds Dawn, who joins their group. While introducing the dog to Dawn, the wolf reveals his name to be Uni. They later hear a sound, and head upstairs to see what it is. Outside of the house are five raiders, whom Uni stole food from, and they're there seeking vengeance on him. Corey comes to the conclusion that there's no other option but to kill them, so he pulls out his Remington and kills four of the raiders. Uni then exits the house to kill the last one. After the skirmish, Uni recalls something that his old friend, who died, told him about. A green place. Dawn says that there is a 0% chance of this, but they disregard it and decide to head to the green place. Later that day, the group arrives at a farm, and they decide to stay the night in the barn. Mid-way through the night, Uni wakes Corey up and tells him that he smells someone, and Dawn confirms that theres someone in their vicinity. Uni and Corey go to find out who/what it is in the farmhouse, and go to the basement to find Adam. After a long talk, Adam forces them to leave, and they hit the road again the next morning. They eventually arrive at a broken bridge, and debate whether they should take the risk of jumping over it. They decide that finding a way around is a smarter and safer alternative, but Uni smells Rovers. Sure enough, five Rovers arrive behind them, forcing them to jump. The Rovers quickly find a way to get to the other side, and hold the group at gun point. Just when things are looking bleak, three of the Rovers are instantly shot and killed. One of them escape, leaving only one, the leader, who is trapped by the group. The person who shot the Rovers is later revealed to be Adam, who joins their group in hopes of finding the potential green place. Corey then commands Uni to kill the last one. The next day, the group stumbles upon a town, and find a subway. The entrance is blocked off, so they search the town and find a lighter to light the gas on fire, exploding the entrance open. While walking through the subway, they're ambushed by Barlo and his fellow group of vampires. Barlo captures them, and intimidates them by debating over who he should eat. He decides that Dawn is a robot, so he can't eat him, Uni is a wolf, so he can't eat him, and Adam is a ghoul, so the radiation in his blood will kill him. He decides to eat Corey, but as they're discussing this, Dawn escapes, and hacks into the subway light system, and turns on all the lights, smoldering Barlo and the rest of the vampires, allowing them to escape. They travel through the subway, looking for a way out, and end up at a city. While walking through the city, they find a haggler named Nick, who is trying to sell his products to the civilians. An angry civilian decides he's had enough of it, and points his gun at him, with the intention of killing him. Corey shoots the gun out of the citizen's hand, and he runs away. As the group is starting to leave, Nick runs up to them. The group explains how they're trying to get to a green place, and Nick ridicules the thought. He then explains how his reputation has diminished in the city, so he decides to join the group. Nick serves as the navigator for the group, and he says that to get to the green place, they need to go through an ominous forest. While walking through the forest, they hear roars of a Deathclaw. They eventually spot it, and charge towards it, but find out it's only a defense mechanism set up by